Automotive owners go to great lengths to protect their automobiles and prevent doors from adjacently parked automobiles from being opened and banging against their vehicle. It is not uncommon to spot a vehicle parked in a far isolated area of a parking lot for the sole purpose of avoiding the possibility of a door being opened into the side of that vehicle.
There have been many attempts by inventors to design a practical and effective side body protector for a vehicle. For example, one is referred to the disclosures found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,685; 4,810,013; 4,674,783; 4,002,363; 4,401,331; 4,437,697; 4,493,502; 4,991,891; 5,071,181; and 5,184,857. These patents disclose various devices and attachments that are designed primarily to protect the side body and side doors of a parked vehicle. These patents range from protective side pads to removable body protector guards.
Most all prior art devices or attachments designed to protect the side body of a vehicle have serious drawbacks or shortcomings. For example, many such attachments are difficult to install and use. Some of these prior art devices are very expensive. Finally, some of the devices used in the past to protect the side body of parked vehicles simply do not work.
Therefore, there is a need for a side body protector attachment for a vehicle that is easy to install and use, and which is really effective to protect the side body of the structure and is not unreasonably expensive.